battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Israel
Israeli Corporations *''Comment Archives'' *''Second Comment Archives'' Israel Welcome to the State of Israel. We attack only when threatened or attacked first. Our Military started in 1948 with the start of our independence. Our main goal is the protection of Earth and continued peace in the Sol System. Our Navy is composed of everything including Aerospace Ships and Superwarships all the way down to Cruisers and Destroyers. Our Air Force is just as powerful containing the powerful Halal III Aerospace Fighter, hefty Vlik Gek II Aerospace Bomber and the nimble Skivet II Aerospace Scout. It also contains Jet Fighters and Drones for specialized attacks. Our Army comprises of the Top Secret Spectre Program, our best of the best Elite Soldiers, and our very well trained Infantry Forces and our specialized Armored Corps that has everything from the feared Merkava V MBT to the mighty Namer II IFV. Anybody who wants to wage war on us is welcomed to do so but keep in mind that we are a very powerful country. News *''The Protoss Empire, our old ally, is a severe threat to us and Earth so the IDF is on High Alert.'' *'Technology, Drone and Armored Corps Updates/Upgrades are underway.' *''Israel is helping one of its closest allies, France, get back on its feet and is helping rebuild its military.'' Chain of Command *'Aluf(Fleet Admiral) David Marcus(Head of Engineering)' *'Ranag(Chief Of Operations) Roger Harrington(Head of Intelligence)' *'Ta'al(Vice Admiral) Vashir Mendril(Head of R&D)' *'Alam(Rear Admiral Upper) Serafin Myers(Head of Medical)' *'Sa'al(Rear Admiral Lower) Androv Golovco(Head of Defense)' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Rasan(Commodore) ' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Seren(Captain)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Segen(Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Sagam(Lieutenant Commander)' *'Missing In Action Captain Laa'fa' *'Missing In Action Asaf Hersch' *'Missing In Action Shane Nu Kem' *'Missing In Action Guy' *'Missing In Action David Goldberg' Extra Characters *'Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu' *'Aluf(GAF) Amir Eshel' *'Aluf(GA) Guy Tzur' *'Ta'al-Mamee(Submarine Force Commander) Herzl Marcus' *'Ta'al-Neshek(Head of CW & BW Development) Jimmy Mitchell' *'Command Robot TARS' *'Command Robot CASE' *'Command Robot KIPP' Technology *Advanced Biotechnology (Researching) *Advanced Capital Ship Railguns *Advanced Cloak (Captured) *Advanced Electrolasers (Captured) *Advanced Electronic Warfare (Researching) *Advanced Gun Systems *Advanced Hypersail *Advanced Kosheh Armor *Advanced Lasers *Advanced Material Science *Advanced Miniaturization *Advanced Missile Systems *Advanced Nanotechnology (Researching) *Advanced Nuclear Reactors *Advanced Orbital Weaponry (Researching) *Advanced Particle Beams *Advanced Physiology (Traded) *Advanced Point Defense Weaponry (Researching) *Advanced Railguns *Advanced Superlasers (Researching) *Anti Gravity *Anti Matter Production *Asteroid Mining *Basic Coilguns (Traded) *Blink (Traded) *Dumb AI *FTL Communications *Hyper Adhesive Resonance Device *Hyperspace Detection *Hyperspace Disruption *Hyperspace Interdiction *Hypersonic Ammunition *Smart AI *Sub Light Drive *Super Fast Warp *Super Soldiers *Superlative Quantum Decryption System *Superlight Armor *Supertough Armor *Warp Attack *Warp Detection *Warp Disruption *Warp Interdiction *Warp Sync Alliances *AFOH *Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet *AIF *BKFighter Navy *Canada *Confederacy of Independent States *France *Independent State Allied Forces *Mexico *New Arcadian Republic *Phoenix Protecterate *Republic of Ireland *United Aerospace Command *United Kingdom *United Merchants Guild *United States Arctic Fleet *United States of America Non-Aggresion Pact *HYDRAXIS Navy Enemies *Germany *Millennium *New Republic of the Pacific *Palestine *Resurgent Axis **Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet **Protoss Empire **Republic of Dragonfire **Sith Empire **Soviet Union *USSR **Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic **Peoples Charismic Cattirian Union **Peoples Republic of Korhal **Peoples Republic of South America **Republic of Dragonfire **Scarlet Republic **Sviatoslav Republic Intergovernmental Organization *Sol Emergency Coalition *United Nations Space Command War Status *Defcon 4 *Fleet Deployed Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. prefix=User:INS/Request_to_join_Israel_by: width=60 default=Enter Username Here preload=Template:Join INS buttonlabel=Join Israel category=INS Join Requests shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false omit=AR: ordermethod=created order=descending }} |R}}+ )/50) +1 }}| →}} Topic Last edit Last editor Colonies *''Area: 8,174,248,770 KM2'' Total Control *Shard **''Area: 83,000,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory **Israel's Main Mining Center and Epsilon Octanus Research Center *Tenelapis IV **''Area: 14,000,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory **Israel's Secondary Tenelapis Research Center *Tethys **''Area: 3,570,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Saturn Research Center *Salacia **''Area: 2,300,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Kuiper Belt Research Center *Indra(AZ84) **''Area: 1,750,000 KM2'' *Makara(GV9) **''Area: 1,550,000 KM2'' *Antion(RN43) **''Area: 1,530,000 KM2'' *Lapithes(UK126) **''Area: 1,180,000 KM2'' *Stilbe(XW93) **''Area: 1,070,000 KM2'' *Nephele(XA192) **''Area: 1,040,000 KM2'' *Athamas(XV93) **''Area: 1,000,000 KM2'' *Proteus **''Area: 554,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Neptune Research Center *Caelmare II **''Area: 380,000 KM2'' **Israel's Secondary Caelmare Research Center *Galatea **''Area: 97,000 KM2'' *Phobos **''Area: 1,600 KM2'' **Israel's Main Mars Transport Hub Partial Control *Mars(Edom) **''Area: 24,000,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory *Luna(Judah) **''Area: 12,700,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory *Caelmare(Canaan) **''Area: 155,000 KM2'' *Tenelapis(Moab) **''Area: 100,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory Uranus *Uranus **''Area: 8,000,000,000 KM2'' **3 Super Factories *Titania **''Area: 7,820,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory **Israel's Secondary Command Post *Oberon **''Area: 7,285,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Medical Research Center *Ariel **''Area: 4,210,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Weapon Research Center *Miranda **''Area: 700,000 KM2'' **Israel's Main Communications Center *Sycorax **''Area: 85,500 KM2'' *Puck **''Area: 82,500 KM2'' *Portia **''Area: 57,300 KM2'' *Juliet **''Area: 27,800 KM2'' *Belinda **''Area: 25,000 KM2'' *Cressida **''Area: 20,100 KM2'' *Caliban **''Area: 16,300 KM2'' *Rosalind **''Area: 16,300 KM2'' *Desdemona **''Area: 12,900 KM2'' *Bianca **''Area: 8,200 KM2'' *Prospero **''Area: 7,900 KM2'' *Setebos **''Area: 7,200 KM2'' *Ophelia **''Area: 5,800 KM2'' *Cordelia **''Area: 5,000 KM2'' *Stephano **''Area: 3,200 KM2'' *Perdita **''Area: 2,800 KM2'' *Mab **''Area: 2,000 KM2'' *Francisco **''Area: 1,500 KM2'' *Margaret **''Area: 1,300 KM2'' *Ferdinand **''Area: 1,300 KM2'' *Cupid **''Area: 1,000 KM2'' *Trinculo **''Area: 1,000 KM2'' Earth *Israel **''Area: 4,100,000 KM2'' **1 Super Factory **The Holy Land *Cyprus **''Area: 9,250 KM2'' **Israel's Main Defense Grid Control Center *Gibraltar **''Area: 600 KM2'' **Israel's Northern Strait of Gibraltar Defense Grid Control Center *Ceuta **''Area: 580 KM2'' **Israel's Southern Strait of Gibraltar Defense Grid Control Center Mossad Mossad is one of the best Intelligence Agencies in the World. It has top of the line equipment and a very successful Spy Training Program. It has the ability to inject spies in any Nation and gather some useful intelligence. Spectre Program The Spectre Program is a highly classified Program developed to defeat very large threats against Israel with the use of Super Soldiers. The Program is so secret, in fact, no one beyond Israeli High Command knows of its existence. The Program is split into 3 Sub Programs, each developed for a special role. Along with the program, a special list of Weapons and Vehicles have been developed for the Spectres so they can carry out their tasks more effectively. Spectre-I Spectre-I.jpg|Spectre-I Armor The Spectre Is are the most well armed of the Spectre Program. They are meant to be used on the Frontline and to take out Enemy Fortifications. They carry a the Roveh Advanced Railgun Assault Rifle, a Ekdoch Advanced Railgun Pistol and Grenades. They also carry 5 Viles of a Heal Serum, developed specifically for the Spectres, that heals any wounds received in combat, though it is not pleasant to use. Spectre-II Spectre-II.jpg|Spectre-II Armor The Spectre IIs are the most Elite in all of the Spectre Program and the IDF. They have midrange armor, still very strong, and operate the vast array of Vehicles provided to the Spectres. They can carry any of the Advanced Hand Railguns, a Battle Knife, Grenades and 5 Heal Serum Viles. Spectre-III Spectre-III.jpg|Spectre-III Armor The Spectre IIIs are the Assassins of the Spectre program. Their armor is designed to be super light, yet super tough, allowing full mobility. They carry the Ekdoch Advanced Railgun Pistol, Battle Knife and 3 Heal Serum Viles. They also have some other assassin weapons at their disposal. Equipment *Super Merkava V *Selil 2020 Railgun Sniper Rifle *Roveh 307 Railgun Assault Rifle *Maheer 509 Railgun Submachine Gun *Ekdoch 159 Railgun Pistol Aveer Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliAirForce.jpg|Israeli Air Force Ensign Ignore the red star on the helmet.jpg|Airmen Uniform Advanced Air Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons *Earthquake Bombs *V43 Gas Canisters *K17 Gas Canisters *Thermobaric Bombs *Anti-Runway Bombs *Laser-Guided Bombs *Conventional Bombs *Sarin Gas Canisters *Thermonuclear Bombs *Bunker Buster Bombs *Satellite-Guided Bombs *Shafrir IV Anti Tank Missiles *Python VI Short Range Missiles *Derby IV Medium Range Missiles *25mm Advanced Railgun Machine Guns *75mm Advanced Railgun Cannons Energy Weapons *25mm Laser Machine Guns Strike Craft Bombers B-18 VLIK GEK.png|The B-18 Vlik Gek II Heavy Stealth Aerospace Bomber, Israels Primary Bomber, is a Heavy Stealth Bomber that is powered by specially designed Impulse Engines that give it Aerospace Capabilities. With a payload of 250,000 Pounds, it can flatten any target it comes across. It also has two Dual 25mm Laser Turrets on the top and bottom of the plane and four Dual 25mm Advanced Railgun mounts on the front, back and sides of the plane. Drones MQ-4 SUPER EITAN.png|The MQ-4 Super Eitan Stealth Aerospace Drone is a highly capable Drone designed for Air and Ground Assaults. The Drone is equipped with two 25mm Advanced Railguns and has a Internal Weapons Bay and External Hard Points for a total of 10,000 Pounds of Missiles and Bombs. RQ-5 HERMES 1800.png| KG-3 HARPY 3.png| Fighters F-18 NESHER IV.jpg|The F-18 Nesher IV Heavy Jet Fighter is a heavily armed Fighter designed for armored targets like Fortifications and Tanks. The Fighter is armed with two 75mm Advanced Railgun Cannons in the nose of the Fighter and four 25mm Advanced Machine Railguns, two on each wing. The Fighter uses two Air Breathing Jet Engines for Atmospheric Flight but can flip to Impulse Engines for Aerospace Flight. The Fighter has 16 External Hardpoints for Missiles and Bombs. F-26 KFIR IV.jpg|The F-26 Kfir IV Jet Interceptor is a very fast Fighter made for Intercepting and Chasing enemy Planes. The Fighter has a Top Speed of Mach 12 with its two Air Breathing Jet Engines. These Engines can be switched to Impulse Engines for Aerospace Flight though. The Fighter has a high capacity Internal Weapons Bay to prevent drag and has six 25mm Advanced Machine Railguns, two per wing and two on the nose. F-28 LAVI IV.jpg|The F-28 Lavi IV Jet Fighter is Israels secondary Fighter. Designed to be cheaper then the Halal III Aerospace Fighter and is a very maneuverable Fighter, one of the most maneuverable in the world. The Fighter is armed with six 25mm Advanced Machine Railguns, two in the nose and two per wing. The Fighter has a Top Speed of Mach 7 with its single Air Breathing Jet Engine but can flip to a Impulse Engine for Aerospace Flight giving it a top speed of Mach 10 for Aerospace Combat. It also has 10 External Hardpoints for Missiles and Bombs. F-36 NAMMER IV.jpg|The F-36 Nammer IV Stealth Jet Fighter has a very low Radar Cross Section making it virtually invisible on Radar and has a low thermal output making it less susceptible to be spoted by thermal scanners. The Fighter is a heavily modified Nammer, giving it stealth properties like angled Inlets, Radar Absorbant Paint, longer body for a Internal Weapons Bay and various other things, combined with the type of Wing and Vertical Stabilizers used on the F-35I Adir. By doing so, it increases its Stealth Capabilities amd makes it a suitable foe for any modern Fighter. It is armed with five 25mm Advanced Machine Railguns, two per wing and one in the nose, and has a large capacity for Missiles and Bombs in its Internal Weapons Bay. Like other Israeli Jets, it has the capablility of Aerospace Flight by flipping its one Air Breathing Jet Engine off and switching to a Impulse Engine. F-38 HALAL III.png|F-38 Halal III Stealth Aerospace Fighter, Israels Primary Fighter, is a highly capable plane. It is powered by specially made Impulse Engines which enables it to operate as a Aerospace Fighter. The plane is also a Stealth design and holds a large weapon load out which includes six 25mm Advanced Railguns, ong 25mm Rotary Advanced Laser Machine Gun that is under the Plane and can swivel and lock onto targets and a internal weapons bay which can carry missiles, bombs and even the Harpy 3 Drone. The plane is also capable of carrying thermonuclear weapons. F-1000.jpg|F-1000 Saharon III Aerospace Fighter. HSB-14 .jpg|F-42 Tsirah Aerospace Fighter. Scouts P-18 SKIVET II.png|The P-18 Skivet II Stealth Aerospace Scout, Israels Primary Scout, is a highly specialized Scout for Israel that is capable of Aerospace travel and has the capabilities to go on Scouting Missions for long durations of times with its specialized Packs and Systems that keep the Pilot alive. The Scout also has a miniaturized Cloaking Device which is one of the best ever made. Eretz Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliArmy.jpg|Israeli Army Ensign Desert Camo in a Desert.jpg|Soldier Uniform Advanced Ground Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons *Arrow V Missile(Arrow System) *Stunner V Missile(Davids Sling) *Takfeh IV Missile(Iron Spade) *Tamir V Missile(Iron Dome) *255cm Advanced Railgun(Iron Knife and Iron Bow) *210mm Long Barreled Howitzer(Sholef II and Lehavah I) *170mm Advanced Tank Railgun(Pereh II) *150mm Advanced Tank Railgun(Shiryon I) *130mm Advanced Tank Railgun(Merkava V) *75mm Advanced Railgun Cannon(Namer II and Puma II) Energy Weapons *Ion Cannons(Iron Burst) *50cm Advanced Laser(Iron Arrow & Nautilus Laser System) *15cm Advanced Laser(Iron Beam) Advanced Handheld Based Weapons Anti Material Rifle *Shipon Anti-Armor Rocket Sniper Rifle STAR-21.jpg|Super Tavor STAR-21 Sniper Rifle *Galatz 338 Sniper Rifle Assault Rifle TAR-21.jpg|Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle Galil Ace.jpg|Galil Ace Assault Rifle Machine Gun *Negev Light Machine Gun *Negev NG7 Medium Machine Gun Submachine Gun MTAR-21.jpg|Micro Tavor MTAR-21 Submachine Gun *Uzi Pro Submachine Gun Pistol Jericho 941.jpg|Jericho 941 Pistol Israeli Protection Grid This Defense Grid is present on all Israeli Colonies Detectors *Warp Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) *Hyperspace Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) *Cloak Detectors(Detects Ships 500 Miles From Border) Disruptors *Warp Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) *Hyperspace Disruptors(Stops Ships 250 Miles From Border) Iron Defense Series *Iron Arrow(Anti-Aircraft) *Iron Beam(Anti-Artillery) *Iron Bow(Anti-Surface Ship) *Iron Burst(Anti-Aerospace Ship) *Iron Dome(Anti-Cruise Missile) *Iron Knife(Anti-Aerospace Ship) *Iron Spade(Anti-Ballistic Missile) Rafael Defense Series *Arrow System(Anti-Ballistic Missile) *Davids Sling(Anti-Cruise Missile) *Nautilus Laser System(Anti-Aircraft) New Belkan Superweapons Funale static missile gun.jpg|Funale Static Missile Gun Giganfrour missile launch complex.jpg|Giganfrour Missile Lanch Complex Divinaecedant missile interceptor.jpg|Divinaecedant Missile Intercepter Enlignumlapis.jpg|Enlignumlapis Turret Network *Funale *Giganfrour *Divinaecedant *Enlignumlapis Vehicles Tanks MERKAVA V.png|The Merkava V MBT is Israel's main Tank in the entire IDF. The Merkava V boasts a 130mm Advanced Tank Railgun which can penetrate virtually any tank it goes up against and has a design that enables it to have excellent speed and maneuverability with the added plus of protection as the Merkava V is armored with 550mm of Frontal Kosheh II Composite Armor giving it 4,400mm of Effective Armor. Even with its Armor, the Merkava V is very light Tank wise with it only weighing in at 70 Tons. The Merkava V also has a added benefit with having a incredibly Low Profile making it very hard to see in the Desert and just as hard to see in the Forest when equipped with Forest Camo. The Tank also has 2 60mm Mortars, 16 Smoke Grenade Launchers, 2 12.7mm Machine Guns and Trophy II APS. SHARON_OF_PANCAKES.jpg|The Shiryon I MBT is the first model of the Shiryon Series MBT. Built to be the best tank ever, it was quickly out classed by new tanks and new upgrades are coming as soon as possible to put it back onto the battlefield. The tank features a 150mm MK-6 Advanced Railgun and also has very heavy armor. Further more, the tank features multiple Smoke Grenades and 2 60mm Mortars as well as Trophy APS. The tank, however, has some drawbacks as it has a considerable lower speed then most other tanks making it a prime target. However, even though it's slower then average, it's incredibly low profile makes up for it by making it hard to spot in the middle of the desert or in a forest when equipped in Forest Camo. Shiryon 1A1.jpeg|Shiryon IAI IMG_4058.JPG|The Atarah VII MBT is the latest tank in the Atarah Series which is handled by Ranag Roger Harrington. Though it is smaller then a usual tank, it has incredible armor and a very powerful MK-6 Advanced Railgun. The drawbacks, however, include the large decrease in speed and its large profile, making it a prime target for any Tank Destroyer hiding in wait for a nice target. Rahmiel II.jpg|The Rahmiel II MBT was Israel's Bridge Tank, basically it bridged the gap temporarily between what Israel had in tank power to what the rest of the world had. The Rahmiel vaulted Israel into the race to build the best tank possible and helped protect the Israeli Borders while stronger replacements were made such as the Merkava V and Shiryon I. The tank is currently being put into Israel's reserve and has been replaced by the Merkava V. Anti Aircraft Vehicles MACHBET II.png|The Machbet II SPAAG is based on the American M163(Itself is based off of the M113) SPAAG Vehicle. The Machbet II is a very deadly weapon for Aircraft to go up against as it carries a M61 Vulcan Cannon and multiple Anti Aircraft Missiles. The tank has light armor but impressive speed and manueverability and is usually behind the main line of tanks and is tasked with taking out every aircraft in sight. Armored Personnel Carriers Achzarit I.jpg|Achzarit APC NAMER II.png|The Namer II IFV(Merkava Variant) is a very capable tank that can transport 15 Troops along with its crew onto the Battlefield. The Namer II is armed with a Remote/Manual Controlled 75mm Advanced Railgun Cannon(The same one used on Israeli Planes) in its Turret, 2 12.7mm Machine Guns, 16 Smoke Grenade Launchers, 2 60mm Mortars and Trophy II APS. The Namer IIs design, being it doesnt include the large Turret found on the Merkava V and the same internals, makes it lighter. As a result, the Armor is upped all around the tank making it have 650mm of Frontal Kosheh II Composite Armor, giving it 5,200mm of Effective Armor. The Namer II still is faster then the Merkava V and its armament, even though the Gun cant penetrate most tanks, its Mortars can cause alot of issues for a enemy tank. Engineering Vehicles PUMA II.png|The Puma II CEV(Merkava Variant) is a interesting looking tank. Made to transport Combat Engineers onto the Battlefield, it also is made for Mine Clearing and Bulldozing. The Puma II has no Turret and instead has extra Armor added everywhere, especially the Bottom for Mine Protection. The Puma II has a 75mm Advanced Railgun Cannon in a Sponson and a 12.7mm Machine Gun in a Remote Controlled Turret. NEMMERA II.png|The Nemmera II ARV(Merkava Variant) is a curious tank that has a Crane rather then a Gun. The Nemmera is Israels Armored Recovery Vehicle that is meant for running onto the Battlefield to be a Tow Truck for either Destroyed or Severely Damaged Tanks in the IDF. The Nemmera II also has the capabilities to rush to Injured Tanks and give them quick repairs and rush out. The Nemmera II has 1 12.7mm Machine Gun in a Remote Controlled Turret and a 12.7mm Machine Gun that's Manually Controlled. Robots Scorpion attack crawler.jpeg|Akrav Attack Crawler Arachnid class Defence crawler.jpeg|Akavem Defense Crawler Self Propelled Guns SHOLEF 2.png|The Sholef II SPG(Merkava Variant) is a powerful Self Propelled Gun which boasts a 210mm Long Barreled Howitzer. The Sholef II has a Auto Reloader giving it the capability to fire every 10 seconds from when it stops moving. The Sholef II also has a Aiming Computer giving it Deadly Accuracy. It also has 2 Remote Controlled 12.7mm Machine Guns, 16 Smoke Grenades and Trophy II APS for Self Defense. Sheron_Arty.jpg|Lehavah I Prototype SPG(Shiryon Variant) Tank Destroyers PEREH II.png|The Pereh II TD(Merkava Variant) is a very confusing Tank in the IDF. The Pereh II boasts a 170mm Advanced Tank Railgun that has high penetration but usually only uses that in close combat fitting. It's main weapon is its cluster of Spike Anti-Tank Missile Launchers in the back of its turret that pop out and fire Spike AT Missiles at enemy tanks. The Missiles are very' deadly and can disable virtually any tank it hits. The Pereh II itself has slightly thicker armor with 600mm of Frontal Kosheh II Composite Armor giving the tank 4,800mm of Effective Armor. The Pereh II, due to its thicker armor, bigger turret and heavier weapons, has a slight speed reduction compared to the Merkava V. Nevertheless, the Pereh II is a very deadly adversary for any tank to come across. Utility Vehicles M525 ABIR II.png|The M525 Abir Command Car can carry 5 Soldiers and can go 150 km/h. Wolf I.jpg|The Wolf IMV can carry 20 Soldiers and can go 80 km/h. Golan I.jpg|The Golan IMV can carry 15 Soldiers and can go 100 km/h. Shoet I.jpg|The Shoet IMV can carry 10 Soldiers and can go 120 km/h. Sand Cat I.jpg|The Sand Cat IMV can carry 5 Soldiers and can go 140 km/h. Ambulances TANKBULANCE II.png|The Tankbulance II AMEV(Merkava Variant) is a specially modified Merkava V that has no Turret and Combat materials while instead having Medical Equipment and the capacity for 20 Injured Soldiers. The Tankbulance II is a very unique Tank as its one goal is to rush into harms way, pick up wounded soldiers, then rush back to safety or pick up more wounded soldiers. The Tank, following the Geneva Conventions, is completely Unarmed but has Harmless Smoke Grenade Launchers to protect the Tank and pick up of Injured Soldiers if the enemy decides to attack them. Yam Chayeel Uniforms File:IsraeliNavy.jpg|Israeli Navy Ensign ProposalSoldier1.jpg|Marine Uniform Advanced Ship Based Weapons Ballistic/Missile Weapons *W20 Nuclear Warhead Munition *W14 Nuclear Warhead Munition *W5 Nuclear Warhead Munition *50cm Advanced Railgun *15cm Advanced Railgun *500cm Coilgun(Research/Trade) *Solomon V ASBM *Popeye Turbo VII SLBM *Jericho VI ICBM/MCM *Gabriel VII Anti-Ship Missile *David XII Anti-Submarine Torpedo Energy Weapons *255cm Advanced Laser *50cm Advanced Laser *15cm Advanced Laser *Lezazeah Advanced Electrolaser *Cehvak Advanced Particle Beam Flagships Yevoni_Class.jpg|David Marcus's Flagship, INS Yevoni. She is also the Flagship of the Navy. IMG 3415.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard's Flagship, INS Mediterranean. Shane Flagship.jpg|Shane Nu Kem's Flagship, INS Deathmatch. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title INS on it. Aerospace Ships *Total: 5,772 Yevoni Class.jpg|INS Yevoni SBA-1 on patrol Haven.jpg|INS Haven I SBA-6 Akrov.jpg|INS Akrov SBA-11 Komodo.jpg|INS Komodo SBA-21 IMG_3415.jpg|INS Mediterranean SBA-26 Haven_II_(not_final).jpg|INS Haven II SBA-56 Veng1.png|INS Mekpah SBA-61 Ouroboros.jpg|INS Ouroboros SBA-66 MAHPOL.jpg|INS Mahpol BBA-1 Rook 2.jpg|INS Rook II BBA-301 Tzel.jpg|INS Tzel CCA-1 during Sea Trials Tzayad.png|INS Tzayad CCA-251 Psycho III.jpg|INS Psycho III CAA-501 prior to Refit Oreb.jpg|INS Oreb BBCA-1 getting fitted out with aircraft Basileus-class.jpg|INS Basileus BBCA-501 GORALFTW.jpg|INS Goral CAA-1 Zumwalts Flying Ship.jpg|INS Sovngarde CAA-251 Before Dark.jpg|INS Before Dark CAA-501 ORDER After Dark.jpg|INS After Dark CLA-501 imageeagles are flying!!!!!.jpg|INS Eagle Talon DDA-1 Countdown III.jpg|INS Countdown III DDA-501 Lalechet.jpg|INS Lalechet LHDA-1 Kehlah.jpg|INS Kehlah BBGA-1 IMG_0001.jpg|INS Misos II MPV-1 Stratosphere III.jpg|INS Stratosphere MPV-1001 Lahzooz.jpg|Lahzooz Ship Carrier INS Silver Phoenix.jpg|INS Silver Phoenix INS Korazim.jpg|INS Korazim, first of its class, which will be a mass produced aerospace ship. INS Ashdod.jpg|INS Ashdod, a flying battlecarrier Aircraft Carriers *Total: 400 Imagehshsyauauaua.jpg|INS United IMG_0516.JPG|INS Romulus Imagejakal.jpg|INS Jakal INS Nightfall.jpg|INS Nightfall Amphibious Assault Ships *Total: 0 Arsenal Ships *Total: 0 Battlecarrier *Total: 200 Photo2 (1).jpg|INS New Orleans BBCV-1 Israel-class BBCV.jpg|INS Israel BBCV-3 INS Navad - BC-12.jpg|A Navad Class Battlecarrier, a refit Ashkelon Class Battlecruisers *Total: 300 Scharnhorst01.jpg|INS Schornhorst CC-251 INS Golda Refit.png|INS Golda CC-1 commencing Sea Trials after her Refit. Nahmar.jpeg|INS Nahmar Battleships *Total: 900 Relentless_HV.jpg|INS Relentless Shane Flagship.jpg|INS Deathmatch IMG 0511.PNG|INS Covent INS Golda Meir.jpg|INS Golda Meir INS David Marcus.png|The INS David Marcus BB-1 after her Refit. Corvettes *Total: 500 72.jpg|INS Mahdjdjieka ndjdjesksm.jpg|INS Eilat 501 Cruisers *Total: 600 INS_Damascus.jpg|INS Damascus INS_SunburstCA.jpg|INS Sunburst 5 miles from port after Sea Trials Destroyers *Total: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!! 39.jpg|INS Haifa DD-38, the Israelis first Destroyer 40.jpg|INS Eilat DD-40 G Class.jpeg J Class.jpeg Frigates *Total: 0 Hospital Ships *Total: 10 IsraeliMedicalFrigate.jpg|An Isreali Medical Frigate built for quick response and has a capacity of 120 patients. Missile Boats *Total: 1,500 Friends.jpg|USS Minnesota and INS Hetz Reshef.jpg|INS Reshef E-7.jpg|E-7 during a Missile Test imagezimmiezummie.jpg|INS Zimzum Museum Ships *Total: 4 INF_Misos.jpg|INF Misos M-1, Israels first Flying Ship Mashcheses.png|INF Mashcheses M-2, Israels second Flying Ship Gershon.jpg|INS Gershon CVN-1, Israels first Aircraft Carrier Israelship.jpg|INS Jewish State PG-1, Israels first ever Warship INS Moshe Refit.png|INS Moshe BB-45, Israels first Battleship Space Stations *Total: 30 Cholol.jpg|Cholol Class Battlestation SOMAC 001.jpg|One of the new SOMAC Stations. Super Orbital Magnetic Acceleration Cannon, whilst the station uses a nuclear reactor, solar panels are installed as an emergency measure. A SOMACs blast is capable of seriously damaging small superbattleships however, the reload time is severe. Spy Ships *Total: 200 ImageReneg3.jpg|INS Reverent INS_Whisper.jpg|The Whisper Class Spy Ship Submarines *Total: 900 Gal.jpg|INS Gal patrolling Israeli waters Dolphin.jpg|A German-built Dolphin Class Submarine Ins Dolphin.jpg|INS Dolphin running Missile Drills Tannin.jpg|INS Tannin preparing to Dive Sad.jpg|INS Reshef discovers the INS Dakar Shipwreck Surcouf_HV.jpg|INS Surcouf IMG_0841.png|INS Beneath the Shadow Super Warships *Total: 110 Haifa.jpg|INS Haifa, the Israelis first Super Warship Ins Eilat.jpg|INS Eilat Koach.jpg|INS Koach 1.1mfortress.jpg|TBA INS Ashkelon OC-10.jpg|INS Ashkelon OC-10 Torpedo Ships *Total: 50 INS_Hellfire.jpg|INS Hellfire. A torpedo boat that usually strikes in pairs. Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies